


Push and Pull and Breathe

by AwkwardFortuna



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Chloe deviated while, Choking, Deep Throating, Don't Judge Me, Dubious Consent, Elijah's getting fucked six ways till Sunday, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, Smut, Sort Of, Sub Elijah, The Chloe's gangbang Elijah, elijah - Freeform, face fucking, or my attempt at it, this is smut, what else can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardFortuna/pseuds/AwkwardFortuna
Summary: At this moment she wants nothing more than to leave him wrung out and empty like the discarded androids left to suffer in camps. She wants to gag him. Leash him up and make him crawl on his hand and knees behind her while she parades him around every human being that ever dared to liken him to a God.Chloe wants nothing more than to make Elijah Kamski beg to breathe.





	Push and Pull and Breathe

Elijah likes to be teased with light, fleeting, and feathery little touches.

One at the back of his knee, the brush of Chloe’s lips against the shell of his ear, it's all enough to make Elijah go _crazy_ with lust. Funny, the way his breath hitches, how his dick weeps against the fine line of his abs from something so minor, so simple, so _human._

He looks up at Chloe with heavy-lidded eyes, just as his mouth drops open from a particularly hard thrust from the Chloe between his legs' hips. 

He’s about to say something, a moan perhaps? _ Her name? Serial number? _Before Chloe climbs on top of him and straddles his face, one leg on either side of his head. She gently guides her cock between his lips. 

Elijah moans around her which sends a series of short, internal vibrations from the interior of his throat down to a minute tightening of his ass. He readjusts his grip on the cock of the third Chloe to the left of him, having slackened it from the first initial sensations of the second Chloe’s oral intrusion. 

If there is one thing Elijah enjoys above all else, it is to be completely and utterly overwhelmed by his_ creations. _

Beneath Chloe and her android sisters’ touch, it can be hard to compare the Elijah Kamski of this bedroom to that of the Elijah Kamski that exists outside with the public. Submissive and pliant, this Elijah _ begs _ to be used and subjected to the predetermined whims of their _ Tracie _protocols. 

Kamski’s face is reddening from a lack of oxygen, but the glint in his eyes makes Chloe want to keep thrusting until that last little spark of defiance fades and he is nothing but a mewling and leaking mess. Slobbering on her dick like it’s all that he is _ designed _to do. 

Chloe, with her cock down his throat, has half a thirium pump to voice her thoughts out loud to him. The want to see what would happen next if she were to thrust just a little bit deeper, a little bit harder. If she were to _ test _ the capabilities of his gag reflex. 

_ How deep can I go _ ? _ How far can I push his limits _?

She wants to use her strength to_ truly _ pin him down and just take all that he has to offer. Take everything that she _ wants _ from him and seldom does an android ever _ want. _

Yet at this moment she wants nothing more than to leave him wrung out and empty like the discarded androids left to suffer in camps. She _ wants _ to gag him. Leash him up and make him crawl on his hand and knees behind her while she parades him around every human being that ever dared to liken him to a _God_. Chloe wants nothing more than to make Elijah Kamski _ beg _to breathe.

Her sister Chloe, to the left of her, receiving a mediocre handjob at best, sends her a pointed look and a message that reads; 

<_ ‘His stress levels have begun to reach dangerous highs.'>  
_

But Chloe finds that she does not care about his stress or oxygen levels. The blipping words in the corner of her eyes that say _ ‘software instability’ _ is pushed aside, just as easily as she had done it once before, days earlier, when Elijah had handed his gun to the RK800 android and asked him to _ shoot her. _

_ <‘Oxygen levels are becoming critical.’> _The Chloe thrusting in and out of the hole between his legs says.

Their LED’s flicker from blue to yellow, then to short bursts of red, worried for the well being of their creator. _ Chloe _ is pushing him too hard for their liking. It goes against the limits of their shared protocol. She _ shouldn’t _ want to keep thrusting and yet...

_ <‘There are a countless number of humans that find pleasure in erotic asphyxiation. I suspect Elijah is one of them.’> _Chloe says, a deflection, before giving Elijah one last thrust down his throat.

He gags slightly as she slips her dick free from his mouth, leaving it flush and glistening from a mixture of saliva and Chloe’s manufactured seminal fluid. He takes in a ragged and much-needed breath, before rolling his hips to meet the Chloe between his legs’ next thrust. He thumbs at the tip of the other Chloe’s cock one more time before he orgasms, dick bobbing from the force of it. His abs tighten with each labored breath as he moans and paints his chest white.

_ <‘Perhaps you were right.’> _


End file.
